A Brother's Love
by Lilyannenora
Summary: Un oneshot concernant Byakuya et Rukia. Rukia à un horrible cauchemar et Byakuya essaie de l'aider à se rendormir. Est-ce que son rêve avec les HollowLapins et Ichigo vont la tenir éveillée?
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Note:**_ Ceci est une histoire de Sakurademonalchemistque j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/3336645/1/

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

_**Résumé:**_ Un oneshot concernant Byakuya et Rukia. Rukia à un horrible cauchemar et Byakuya essaie de l'aider à se rendormir. Est-ce que son rêve avec les HollowLapins et Ichigo vont la tenir éveillée?

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Le rêve de Rukia**_

Rukia était endormie dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle commença à faire un horrible cauchemar! C'était l'un des plus étranges, et pourtant des plus effrayants rêve qu'elle avait jamais eu! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer cette froide Shinigami?

**C'était l'ATTAQUE DES LAPINS TUEUR!**

* * *

_LE REVE DE RUKIA…_

_Elle était dans une prairie, avec des mignons, lapins tout autour d'elle. Elle était dans le paradis des Joyeux Lapins! Puis elle commença à remarquer quelque chose de bizarre. Les dents des lapins commençaient à grandir à un rythme alarmant. Dans un premier temps, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, toujours dans un endroit de lapins heureux. C'était, jusqu'à ce que les lapins commencèrent à la MORDRE!_

_"Ow! Pourquoi me mords-tu, Mr. Oreilles-tombante?!" demanda Rukia. Elle baissa les yeux choquée quand sa robe se changea de printemps-floral à Shinigami! Son Zanpakuto était sur le côté._

_"Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" dit-elle confuse._

_**"Bienvenue, Shinigami, au Hueco Mundo…"** dit le lapin le plus gros._

_"Qui…qui es-tu? Pourquoi suis-je ici?!"_

_**"Je suis un…Menos Grande, et toi petit Shinigami, a empiété sur NOTRE territoire! Maintenant tu dois en subir les conséquences!"** ria le malfaisant Menos-Lapin._

_"Quelqu'un, à l'aide!"_

_Un certain Shinigami roux avec un Zanpakuto ridiculement grand apparut de nul part à côté de Rukia._

_"Ichigo!" s'exclama-t-elle._

**_"Pas tout à fait… Hehehe…"_**

_"Qu…?!" dit Rukia alors que sa joyeuse réunion tournait rapidement dans un état d'hébétude horrible._

_Ichigo se changea de camarade Shinigami à une horreur de Vizard devant ses yeux!_

_"Non…non ceci ne peut pas se produire! QUELQU'UN, N'IMPORTE QUI, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT REVEILLEZ-MOI DE CE CAUCHEMAR!"_

* * *

Byakuya se promenait dans le couloir devant la chambre de Rukia quand il l'entendit se tourner et de retourner, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar! Il marcha silencieusement dans sa chambre, remarquant qu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte pour que l'aire frais y entre. Il fut un peu choqué de la voir trembler violemment de peur, même si elle était profondément endormi.

Il l'aurait laissé se débrouiller s'il ne l'avait pas entendu marmonner les mots "Hollow" et "Ichigo".

Il entra dans la chambre et la secoua gentiment. Elle ne se réveilla pas de suite, alors il fut forcé de la secouer un peu plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse; Byakuya commençait à devenir inquiet.

"Rukia, réveilles-toi. Tu fais juste un mauvais rêve", dit-il gentiment.


	2. Chapter 2

_******Note:** _Ceci est une histoire de Sakurademonalchemistque j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/3336645/1/

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

**Résumé:** Un oneshot concernant Byakuya et Rukia. Rukia à un horrible cauchemar et Byakuya essaie de l'aider à se rendormir. Est-ce que son rêve avec les HollowLapins et Ichigo vont la tenir éveillée?

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

**L'inquiétude de Byakuya pour sa sœur**

Elle répondit enfin; alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle fut choquée de trouver son frère à ses côtés.

"Mon frère, qu'est-ce que vous…?"

"Je passais par là lorsque je t'ai entendu avoir un mauvais rêve. Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Byakuya.

"Oui, c'était juste un rêve bizarre…" dit Rukia embarrassée.

Byakuya fit un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre. Rukia paniqua et lui attrapa rapidement le bras instinctivement. Il se retourna, un sourcil levé à ses actions.

"S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas toute seule… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir ou non après ça…" dit-elle, ses yeux suppliants.

"C'était si mauvais que ça, hum?" dit-il gentiment. Elle hocha la tête en réponse. Il pouvait dire par le regard dans ses yeux que le rêve la hantait toujours. Il la serra délicatement et elle se détendit.

"Tu sais quoi, tu peux rester dans ma chambre se soir, ok?" dit-il doucement.

"Merci, grand frère…" dit-elle.

* * *

Rukia le suivit dans sa chambre. Elle était un peu surprise, elle n'était jamais entrée dans sa chambre auparavant. Il s'assit, et laissa Rukia poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Ça te dérangerais de me dire ce qu'était ton rêve?" demanda-t-il.

"Vous promettez de ne pas rire?" dit Rukia.

"Je promet…"

"Des Hollows en forme de Lapins. . ." dit-elle finallement.

"_Des Hollows en forme de Lapins?!"_ dit-il, incrédule.

"Il y en avait beaucoup."

Byakuya soupira, il ne connaissait que trop bien l'amour de Rukia pour les lapins.

"Et laisses-moi deviner, tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à les tuer..."

"Je les aurais détruit même s'ils étaient en forme de Lapins. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait peur…"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tellement peur?" demanda Byakuya.

"C'était quand… Ichigo était arrivé. Au début, il semblait normal dans son uniforme de Shinigami, mais après…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?"

"Il commençait à se transformer lui-même en Hollow; la chose qui a le plus attiré mon attention était qu'il n'avait pas de trou et qu'il tenait toujours son Zanpakuto!"

* * *

Les yeux de Byakuya s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle décrivait son rêve. Il se rappelait de quelque chose de similaire à ça après l'incident où il s'était battu avec Ichigo au Terrain d'Exécution. Ichigo avait presque était battu quand il avait commencé à porter un masque d'Hollow!

"Ce devait être effrayant…" dit finalement Byakuya.

"Lui et les Hollows ont commencé à m'attaquer; mais ce qui m'a vraiment surprise c'est quand j'ai dégainé mon Zanpakuto pour me défendre…"

Les sourcils de Byakuya se levèrent une fois de plus quand elle parla.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ton Zanpakuto?"

"Vous ne me croirez pas si je vous le disez…"

"Essaie. Après tout ce que j'ai entendu, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu étais si effrayée."

"Mon Zanpakuto… Ce n'était plus une épée du tout. C'était…"

"C'était…?"

"Une… _Carotte._" dit finalement Rukia.


	3. Chapter 3

_******Note:** _Ceci est une histoire de Sakurademonalchemist que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/3336645/1/

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

**Résumé:** Un oneshot concernant Byakuya et Rukia. Rukia à un horrible cauchemar et Byakuya essaie de l'aider à se rendormir. Est-ce que son rêve avec les HollowLapins et Ichigo vont la tenir éveillée?

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

**Lapins et Frères**

"Ça te dérangerais de m'expliquer comment ton Zanpakuto s'est transformé en légume?" rigola Byakuya.

"Est-ce que c'était une _plaisanterie_?!" dit Rukia, choquée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois?" répondit Byakuya.

"Je pense que j'ai marché dans le rêve le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu!" rit Rukia.

"Tu penses que tu peux dormir maintenant?" demanda-t-il. Il baissa les yeux pour voir si elle avait entendu, seulement pour constater qu'elle était déjà endormie.

Il la porta et l'allongea doucement dans son propre lit, tirant les couvertures sur elle. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise tout d'abord, mais se détendit peu après. Il sourit, sachant qu'elle dormait tranquillement à présent.

* * *

Il était assit en dehors de sa chambre, son esprit à la dérive. Quand il regardait la lune, il commençait à penser à sa défunte épouse, qui se trouvait aussi être la grande sœur de Rukia. Il entendit quelque chose dehors et fut un peu amusé de voir un _lapin_ sautillant dans le jardin. Il retenu un petit rire.

"C'est une première… Je ne savais pas que vous _aviez_ actuellement de l'amour fraternel pour Rukia dans ce cœur froid qui est le votre…" Déclara une certaine nuisance sonore du nom de Renji.

"Pourquoi es-tu là?" demanda Byakuya, ennuyé.

"Je marchais par là et j'ai entendu le rire de Rukia. Imaginez ma surprise de la voir endormit sur _vos_ genous!"

"Elle avait un mauvais rêve; J'essayais simplement de l'aider à se rendormir!" renifla Byakuya.

"Je ne sous-entendais rien, Capitaine! Je disais juste que c'était inhabituel pour vous de montrer de l'affection à Rukia!"

"Renji…"

"Oui, Capitaine?"

"A moins que tu ne veuilles être celui à faire les tâches fastidieuses la prochaine Journée de Paperasserie, je te suggère de t' arrêter là…"

"O-o-oui, Capitaine Kuchiki!" dit nerveusement Renji.

"Maintenant, que vas-tu-faire…?" Dit Byakuya avec un certain regard dans ses yeux.

"Je vais partir et JAMAIS mentionner ça à quelqu'un…" Dit rapidement Renji.

"Et quand comptes-tu faire ça?"

"Maintenant! On se voit dans la matinée, Capitaine!" dit Renji alors qu'il s'enfuyait loin de son supérieur.

_Je suppose qu'Abarai DOIT avoir un peu de cerveau en dessous de cette tête tatoué qui est le sien…_

* * *

Un certain félin noir qui avait entendu la conversation rit silencieusement. Elle sauta de la corniche et laissa la Soul Society derrière elle.

Byakuya resta assit pour quelques heures avant d'entrer dormir lui aussi. Il se coucha délicatement à côté de sa sœur, qui se blottit contre lui dans son sommeil. Son sourire restait alors qu'il tenait gentiment sa sœur et s'endormait rapidement.

Lorsque Rukia se réveilla, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était encore une fois dans les bras de son frère! Elle resta allongée, et se rendormit pour une heure de plus.


End file.
